The Greatest of Gifts
by Brightfire15
Summary: It's Christmas time for 10 and Rose and he's trying to give Rose a great gift. But Rose will help him to see that he's the greatest gift she could ever want for Christmas. Fluff!


The Greatest of Gifts

Disclaimer: I do not own _Doctor Who_

It was late one night and Rose was sound asleep in her room in the TARDIS when a loud crash woke her up. Startled, she got up, grabbed her robe and went to the find the source of the noise. As she walked, she thought of the Doctor and wondered why he'd been acting strange during the last few days. He'd been acting like he was up to something, but she hadn't asked why. Now it seemed that she might just find out what it was he was doing. It took her a while, but eventually she found a room that had the door half-open and she went inside.

When she went in the room, she didn't expect to see the sight before her. To her surprise, she saw the Doctor was on the floor of the room, tangled in a mess of tinsel, ornaments, a Christmas tree, a box and other decorations.

It took all Rose had not to laugh at the sight of him. He was muttering something in Gallifreyen that she didn't understand and he didn't seem to notice her until he yanked some of the tinsel and other Christmas stuff off his eyes.

When he did finally see her, he looked like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have.

"Rose! Wha-what're you doing up? I thought you were asleep."

"I was. But I heard something and I came to see what it was," she said. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Me? I-I-I'm not doing anything, I…" he stopped when Rose gave him a look. He sighed. "It's Christmas Eve. I was planning to do something special for you and get you something as a surprise. But I was carrying a box and I didn't see the tree and now everything's ruined."

So, _that _waswhy he'd been acting strange the last few days. Rose was touched, but the Doctor looked distraught and Rose's heart went out to him. "Oh, Doctor," said Rose. She knelt down and gently got him out from under the mess. "It's not ruined. It can still be special. Come on. Let's fix this up."

_**There is more to this time of year  
Than sleigh bells and holly  
Mistletoes and snow  
Those things will come and go**_

He looked a little better as they fixed up the tree and put up the decorations all around the room. Before long, there was laughter and the humming of Christmas tunes as they worked. They were enjoying themselves greatly and found the whole thing rather good fun.

_**Don't look inside a **__**stocking**__**  
Don't look under the tree  
The one thing we're looking for  
Is something we can't see  
Far more precious than silver  
And more splendid than **__**gold**__**  
Is something to treasure  
But is something we can't hold**_

As long as there's _**Christmas**__**  
I truly believe  
That hope is the greatest of the **__**gifts**__**  
We'll receive  
**_

Rose was glad to see the Doctor smiling as they put ornaments on the tree. She was touched that he'd wanted to do all this for her, but she wanted to tell him that she already had the greatest gift he could've given her.

Everything he'd already done for her—taking her with him on travels through time and space—everything they had ever shared together…all of it was something special. What they had was even more valuable. It was something that could never be bought, something that was more precious than all of the treasures in all of the galaxies.

_**  
As we all pray together  
It's the time to rejoice  
And though we may look different  
We are singing with one voice**_

As long as there's _**Christmas**__**  
I truly believe  
That hope is the greatest of the **__**gifts**__**  
We'll receive**_

She thought of past Christmases when she was growing up in her mum's flat in London. Every year had brought something special and different. It always gave her a moment to reflect on the greatest and most cherished events that had happened that year.

This year, she was just happy to be with the Doctor and was glad to have his hand in hers whenever they went off on another adventure. _****_

There is more  
To this time of year  
Than sleigh bells and holly  
Mistletoes and snow  
Those things will come and go  
Come and go

There were little things in her life that now seemed just that, little. She had more than she ever knew. All she could've ever truly wanted or needed, she already had. She had family, friends, the life she had always wanted and someone special to share it with it. What more could she ever ask for?

Eventually, she and the Doctor stopped and stood beside each other to admire their work. The tree and light glowed brightly in the darkness and looked stunningly beautiful._****_

As long as there is Christmas  
I truly do believe that  
Hope is the greatest of the gifts  
We will receive 

"It's beautiful," said Rose.

"Yes, you are," said the Doctor.

Rose smiled as she slipped her hand into his and leaned against him. "Thank you, Doctor, for everything. This really means a lot to me."

"Anything for you," he said, smiling. "And right now, it's one in the morning, which makes it Christmas Day. I believe I owe you a present. What would you like?"_****_

As long as there's Christmas  
I truly believe  
That hope is the greatest of the gifts  
We'll receive

"I've got everything I could ever want," she said. "What about you?"

"I feel the same," he said, smiling.

She smiled again as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her close. They then shared a very passionate kiss and never wanted to let go.

They didn't need anything else. They had the best gifts of all—they had each other.

_**So there always will be a time**_

_**When the world is filled with peace and love.**_

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, folks! **_**  
**_


End file.
